bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Dance
Big Time Dance is the 15th episode of season one of Big Time Rush. It aired on June 4, 2010, with 4.7 million viewers that tuned in. Plot It's the last day of school at the Palm Woods and the boys are the committee for the end of the year dance, which is supposed to be held on the same day. They are allowed to have the dance in Gustavo's studio as long as they perform in front of everyone. Meanwhile the boys struggle in getting their dates for the dance. Synopsis On the last day of school, the Palm Woods School is about to have their end of year party. Nobody is excited, and Camille tells the guys how lame the party always is, so Kendall suggests that they do something remotely cool, and James suggests a dance. Miss Collins agrees, but the dance needs to happen that day. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan become the dance committee. Gustavo allows them to have the dance in his studio as long as they perform in front of everyone. Kendall gets his mom to be a chaperone and he and Katie try to get a famous, gorgeous man to be their mom's date. Carlos asks out the Jennifers and they say no, but they change their minds and try to get Carlos to act like three different guys. James accidentally asks out around eight different girls while he's trying to help Logan ask out Camille. Nothing works until Logan rides in on a fake horse with Kendall and James as the body. Jo waits all day for Kendall to ask her to the dance, but he just asks her for help with decorating and things. At the dance, Carlos ends up dancing with Stephanie, Logan dances with Camille, and James is attacked by the girls he accidentally asked out. Kendall, still dressed as half of a horse, asks Jo to dance. He says that the reason he didn't ask her to the dance was because he thought they were already together. Then the guys perform their song called Stuck. Song(s) Featured *City Is Ours *Stuck Quotes :Camille: (after she throws her shoe at James) Logan, you may not believe this, but...I've never been asked out before. :Logan: No, I believe it. :Camille: This is my first dance, and I'd like to be asked in a way that I can remember. Not by cue cards! :Logan: Cue cards, what are you talking about? (she points to James holding the sign) Are you gonna hit me with a shoe? :Camille: No. And I'm not looking for a prince to ride up on a horse, but how about something with a little flair? :Logan: Flair. (James is dizzy from being hit, and holds up his "Will you go to the dance with me?" sign while walking) :Girl: (happily) Sure, James. ---- :James: Except...I spent so much time helping Logan...I'' never got a chance to ask anybody to the dance. :'Rachel': Uh, no...you asked me. :'Girl #1': Uh, no, he asked me. :'Girl #2': No, he hit me with a flying dance disk! :'Three other girls': No, he asked me! :'James': Oh...maybe I did ask a few girls out. ''(they all glare at him angrily) Ladies! I'm a, I'm a go get some punch, you want- (they get riled and chase him out of the room while yelling) :Carlos and Logan: ...He'll be fine! Gallery Trivia *This is Fabio's first appearance on the show. He appears again in Big Time Christmas. *This is Stephanie's second and last appearance on the show. *This is Mr. X's second appearance, the first one being in Big Time Audition. He appears again in Big Time Concert and Big Time Girl Group. *When Mrs. Knight dances with Fabio and she points to him, Mrs. Knight was mouthing something to Katie. But in the background, you could see Katie smiling. *When dressing up to be the Jennifers date, Carlos never dressed up as Marchelo. * Kelli Goss guest stars as Jennifer 2, since Spencer Locke is filming Resident Evil: Afterlife. *This is also the first "Big Time Rush" episode to air at 9:30 p.m./ET, in the "Craziest Night On Nick" lineup, with the iCarly TV movie "iPsycho", and the Victorious episode "Robarazzi". *This episode rounded out Nickelodeon's winning Friday night with double- and triple-digit gains, averaging a 7.4/2.6 million (kids 2-11) (+69%), 9.7/2.1 million (kids 6-11) (+113%), 8.2/1.8 million (tweens 9-12) (+188%), and 4.8 million (teens 13-17) (+91%). *In this episode, it is revealed that no guy has ever asked Camille out before Logan. Also Camille is the first girl Logan has ever asked out. *Carlos managed to get Olaf and Ronaldonio's costumes, but he never got Marchello's costume. *Ronaldonio is maybe a parody of famous Brazillian soccer player Ronaldinho, world-class Portuguese soccer player Cristiano Ronaldo, or former Brazillian soccer player Ronaldo Luís Nazário de Lima. Though this was never confirmed by any producers or cast members *The way Carlos says: "Olaf, Marchello, and Ronaldono, have left the building.", could be a parody of the way former singer/Rock & Roll legend Elvis Presley says:" Elvis has left the building. Though again, this was never confirmed by any producers or cast members." 115 115 15